


The Unalluring Lure

by C_Syns



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Gen, Turtle biology, Weird Biology, tcesters do not interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Syns/pseuds/C_Syns
Summary: More👏Raph👏Content👏👏👏
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	The Unalluring Lure

April leaned on her mystic bat, looking at the heap of mutant birdman on the ground- the poor fool that had sized up Raph and April as they passed, and made the fool decision that he could try to steal from them.

“You know, before I met you guys, the coolest thing I could do was roll my tongue multiple times,” She said, picking her bat up and tossing it, catching it with a smirk “and now I do this on the regular”. Raph picked up the birdman, opened the dumpster that was directly behind them, in the alley they had been passing through, and dumped him on top of the garbage.

“You can roll your tongue more than once?”

“Yeah, haven’t I shown you guys this before? Check it out.” April opened her mouth and rolled her tongue into three distinct rolls, like a three leafed clover. Raph leaned it, crouching down to get a better look

“That amazing Aprill, how’d you do that?” He asked, bouncing back up, you could practically see the stars glittering around him.

“Dunno. I always could though.” April shrugged. Raph tried, opening his mouth. His tongue made no shape at all, wiggling and turning it over to no avail. He sighed, and his shoulders drooped.

“Sorry big guy. But hey, most people can’t do it!” April said, gently patting the back of Raph’s shell.

“Yeah, I mean my tongue’s probably not built for it. Since I’m a turtle.”

“I don’t know about that. Most people can’t do it either.”

“Yeah but I got the other one to deal with.”

“Other what?”

“Huh?”

“Other one what?”

“Oh!” Raph crouched down again, opening his mouth he folded his tongue back, towards the back of his throat. Underneath was a second, smaller tongue, brighter pink, and shaped like a worm. April stared and blinked. Raph wiggled it with sharp, erratic motions. April sprang back from Raph, both hands up in front of me, nose wrinkled.

“Oh gross!”

“Hey, I didn’t make fun of your tongue!” Raph stood up and crossed his arms

“Why do you have that?”

“I’m a turtle snapping turtle,” He snapped his teeth with a resounding clack “it’s for luring fish.”

“You ever used it to lure a fish?”

“Yeah. once. I ended up with a mouth full of raw, live fish.”

“Ew.”

“You’re telling me. I still can’t stand fish sushi. I can just about feel it wiggling” He wiggled the fingers of one hand at April.

“Oh come on, I like sushi don’t say that to me!” April took careful aim and hit Raph in his shoulder. Raph laughed.

“Sorry. But it’s true. And speaking of food- “

“Speaking of food.” April said flatly.

“Sushi is food, our order is definitely gonna be done when we get there now and I bet we’re already gonna have to deal with Donnie complaining about how long we took.”

“When you’re right, you’re right. Let’s go.” April said, pointing down the alley.

The dumpster opened slightly as the birdman sat up and pushed the lid open. Raph slammed it back down, and both he and April smiled at the satisfying thunk and quiet thud of the guy hitting the garbage again. They laughed as they headed on to pick up their Thai food.


End file.
